The present invention relates generally to game board apparatus and more particularly to a game in which the playing pieces have to be moved in a particular manner and to a particular area of the game board for a player to win.
The game apparatus utilizes a novel game board to provide for the players an interesting and exciting game that utilizes both skill and chance in the ability of one of the players to win the game.